Lessons of June
by MegaMarks
Summary: The group is slowly figuring out what this Terminus is all about. Just as they're settling on the idea that they'll never escape, a girl comes out of the very heart of the hellish camp to help them. But she needs just as much saving as they do. SEASON 5 STORY. DARYL/OC.
1. One

One

_Picking up where Season 4 left off. The gang is still in the box car of Terminus. This chapter is more of an introduction. The next chapters will be longer, I promise. _

It felt like it had been days since they'd last seen sunlight. The feeling of hunger had overcome them, and fear had faded. No one had opened the door since it had been closed. They'd heard faint voices in the distance, but that was it as far as contact with the outside. Thankfully, the flashlight that Abraham had been carrying was lasting quite a long time. Without it, the group would surely be spending their time in the pitch blackness of the small boxcar. The first few hours of their stay had consisted of Daryl and Michonne pounding on every surface of the car, trying to find any weak points that could possibly free them. They'd given up after the sun went down and darkness consumed the box. Now, they were sitting, waiting for the inevitable to happen. Rick had encouraged the group to not give up hope yet. After all they had been through; the group agreed that there was no way in hell they were going to die this way. They weren't sure what Terminus had in store for them, but Daryl had a hunch after what they'd seen as they'd run through the camp. Slowly, everyone was awakening from their deep slumber, hearing the sound of boots drawing closer and closer to the car. None of them bothered to stand up. They had no weapons, and from what they'd witnessed the last time they'd come in contact with the people of Terminus, this person wasn't unarmed. They shouldn't waste their strength. The box car shook a bit as the person pushed the keys into the lock and opened the box car's door. Light poured onto the group, causing them all to look away as the sun burned their eyes. Daryl squinted as the figure pointed a gun in his direction. For a moment, he couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, as the figure's hair was cut quite short, but soon the sun mellowed and the small frame became clearer. Though he wasn't able to make out her face, he could feel her eyes on him. She was balancing a large tray in her left arm as she carried a bucket in her hand, the gun steady in her right. Slowly, she lowered the items onto the floor and quickly stood back up. He couldn't really tell, but Daryl thought he could see the gun shaking ever so slightly in her hands. The woman backed out of the car and closed the door behind her.

Carl was the first to examine the tray and bucket. "It's just a bunch of crackers and water."

He grabbed the tray and passed it towards Rick, who grabbed a few of the crackers, and continued to pass it to Michonne.

"So this is it, huh?" Everyone looked up at Abraham as he spoke gruffly. "They just gonna feed us water and some goddamn crackers and expect us not to go nuts in this box? It's been days."

Michonne stood up. "What do you expect us to do?" She inched closer to the red headed man and glared at him. "Daryl and I've already done all we can to get out. There's nothing more we can do for right now. We have to wait."

"Well I'm getting sick and tired of all this sittin' around and waitin'. We have to get Eugene to Washington. He's going to-"

Suddenly, Michonne put a hand over Abraham's mouth, motioning for him to be quiet. Everyone looked at her, a bit confused, but then heard the voices.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rick recognized the forceful voice of Gareth, the man who seemed to be the leader of Terminus.

"I was just uh-…" They heard a woman's voice, presumably the woman who'd just delivered them food and water.

"Did you just open that car? Without a guard with you?" Gareth's voice was becoming angrier.

There was silence for a while before the woman spoke again. "We can just leave them to starve. I was just givin' them water and the crackers. I was just tryin' to help-"

"You KNOW you're not supposed to open that door without a guard with you, June. How many times have I told you that?" At this point, Gareth was sounded less concerned about the woman named June's safety and more angry at her. The group continued to stay silent.

June cleared her throat. "I can handle myself, you know. I'm not some stupid little girl who-"

The tension was broken by what sounded like a hard slap. They heard someone fall to the dirt ground and whimper. The woman cried out in pain. "You are some stupid little girl. You could have been killed. Those people could have escaped. Terminus could have been history. And it would have been all your fault. Is that what you want?"

June cried out again and whispered, "N-no…"

"No. That's right. But sadly, I need to make sure that you understand that. I'm sorry June, but I need to teach you another lesson."

The woman's voice became more frantic as she cried out, "No! Please! I'll be good. I know the rules. I'm sorry, Gareth."

"Let's go, June."

The group listened as June began to scream, begging Gareth to stop, and heard her being dragged away towards the center of Terminus. The sound of a heavy metal door muffled the screams, but they could still be heard.

Michonne slowly took her hand off Abraham's mouth and looked around at the group. All had horrified faces. She nodded, glancing back up at the man in front of her. "We need to get out of here. If not for us, then for that poor girl and whoever else they've got locked up in this hell hole."

Abraham smirked. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about."


	2. Two

Two

_Updating twice in one day isn't going to be a regular thing, but whatever. This story isn't really going to be set in Terminus so much, and will be going more towards the gang getting to Washington. Enjoy and review!_

Just as the end of the day began to draw closer, the group felt a sense of hope and determination overcome them. They'd evenly distributed the crackers amongst themselves, along with the bucket of water. Although it wasn't much, it was enough to give the group the energy they needed to start coming up with some sort of plan. Darkness fell quickly and they found themselves falling into a sleepless night filled with angst.

The sun slowly rose, shining through the cracks in the car. They were greeted with the sound of two pairs of boots this time. They all expected this, as Gareth would never allow June's mistakes to be made by anybody else in Terminus. It was like clockwork. The door opened and the car shook slightly, just as before. Fresh sunlight poured into the box and the group looked away quickly. Daryl recognized one of the men from before. The other was a stranger and seemed less tough than the other, as he was the one carrying a plate of crackers and bucket of water, no gun in hand. The men looked around at the group. Carl and Michonne had been playing a card game as Daryl looked on, messing with his belt that was now in his hands.

"Wake up! It's breakfast." The man growled. He threw down the tray and dropped the bucket onto the floor. The group looked at him, and then the bucket of water. Glenn went for the water, chugging a bit down, and Bob went for the crackers. Suddenly, Sasha began to choke and gasp for air. Everyone had panicked looks upon their faces, especially the man who'd been carrying the tray and bucket.

He turned Rick. "W-what's wrong with her?"

Shaking his head, Rick said quickly, "I don't know! I think she's having an asthma attack."

The man turned back to the second man with the gun. "What do we do?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" He pointed towards Sasha with the tip of his gun. "Get in there and see what's wrong with her!"

The man did as he was told, jumping up into the car. He seemed reluctant to go in any further. The second man pushed him in a bit more, causing him to quickly go over to Sasha. As he examined her, the gunman stepped up into the car, lowering his weapon slightly and looking over the group's shoulders. That was Daryl's cue. He tightened the belt in both of his hands and jumped up, wrapping it around the gunman's neck. The man struggled for a while, but eventually dropped the gun in his hands to try and fight Daryl. The man who had been looking over Sasha looked over his shoulder. Just as he realized what was happening, Rosita grabbed the gun from the floor and shot him.

With two men dead and left on the floor of the box car, Rick poked his head out into the daylight. He looked around, and then towards Terminus. No one seemed to be out and on duty quite yet, so this was their chance. Everybody quietly began to follow him towards the giant factory that was the center of Terminus. Daryl had the knife that he'd stolen off the gunman at the ready. He looked up, smoke rising over the factory catching his eye. He ignored it for the moment. The gang began to sneak towards the closest metal door.

"Hopefully this is where that girl was taken." Michonne whispered to Daryl in front of her.

Daryl bit the inside of his lip, the grip on the knife tightening. A part of him didn't give a shit about whether this girl named June was still alive or not. After all, she was living in a place with the people that had captured his group. How "good" could she really be? But, another part of him, a very small part of him, was praying that this girl was still alive. He admired her courage to go against Gareth's heavy, harsh hand and help them. She had obviously done something like this before, because she knew what kind of "lesson" he was going to be teaching her, and it hadn't sounded very good. Her screams were enough to tell him that.

As they reached the first metal door, Rick put a finger to his lips, silently reminding the group to keep as quiet as they could. The metal door creaked open, and one-by-one, the group poured inside. Their eyes slowly adjusted to the darker room. Then, Daryl's lips parted in shock.

The room was much darker than the outside world, but was full of what seemed like hundreds of candles. They lined the floors, which were covered in what also seemed like hundreds of names. Bolded phrases were also written on the walls, such as "Never Again." "Never Trust." "We first, always." A shutter went through Daryl as he read the names and phrases.

Slowly, his eyes explored the room once again. He squinted, finally seeing what was at the very center: a short-haired girl, bound to a chair and half-naked. Michonne, Rick, and Daryl ran to her as the rest of the group went to guard the doors in the room.

"Oh god…" Michonne mumbled as she began to try and untie the ropes. Daryl motioned for her to stop and started cutting them up instead. The woman was covered in her own blood and unconscious. There were cuts, burns, and what looked like whip marks all over her body. Daryl could hardly look at them without getting a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Rick grabbed the woman's face and began to try to wake her up. "June… JUNE! Wake up, hm? We're here to help you."

When she didn't open her eyes, Michonne pushed him aside and got in front of the girl. She held her breath as she brought a hand up high, bringing it hard down onto the girl's face. Immediately, she woke up screaming.

"Hey, hey!" Daryl grabbed the girl's hand as she began to try and wiggle free of the ropes. She stopped, and he heard her roughly breathing start to soften as his grip on her small fingers tightened. "We're gonna get you outta here, girl. You just gotta stay still and quiet. Ya understand?"

The woman looked over her shoulder at Daryl and nodded slowly. He released her hand slowly and began to go back to work, cutting away at the ropes. Suddenly, one of the doors was being pounded on, with someone screaming on the other side.

"LET ME IN HERE! I'll kill her and all of y'all in there. You won't get away with this!" The man yelled through the door as he began to ram into it. Carl, Abraham, and Tara leaned against it, trying to keep the man out.

"Can you guys possibly work a little bit faster? We got some company." Tara muttered, turning around to push her back against the door.

Daryl pulled the ropes off of June's arms and legs. He pulled her up, and she immediately fell onto the floor, screaming in pain. Daryl fell to his knees.

He grabbed her hand and shook his head. "W-what's wrong? You gotta tell me, girl, so I can help ya."

Tears began to roll down the girl's cheeks as she shook from the pain. Slowly, she mustered the strength to point towards her feet. Daryl's gaze wandered to the souls of her feet and was instantly horrified. He looked away and grabbed her arm, bringing it around his shoulder to pick her up.

"What's wrong with her?" Michonne whispered.

Daryl shook his head. "They slice up her feet. There's no skin let on the bottom of 'em."

Michonne bit the bottom of her lip and closed her eyes. This woman hadn't been "taught a lesson". She'd just been straight up tortured. With June now in Daryl's arms and the group having grabbed more weapons from the mysterious candle room, Rick bolted for the second metal door. He kicked it open and urged the others to follow him. Daryl, June, and Michonne were the last to run out the door. As individuals began to run over to try and stop the group, gun shots began going off. No one in their group had fallen yet, so Daryl was confident in their ability to make it out without another injury. Suddenly, June's eyes opened and she grabbed onto the front of Daryl's shirt.

"We have to get out." She whispered into his ear.

Daryl nodded as they continued to follow the others. "That's what we're tryin' to do here."

She shook her head quickly as her eyes widened. "You don't understand. They won't just kill us. They'll torture us, break every bone in our bodies, burn our skin off, cut into our skin… They'll make us beg for death. And then, they'll make us watch as all the people we love are killed."

Daryl looked down at her, seeing the fear in her eyes. She was obviously not lying. As the tears ran down her cheeks, she mumbled, "And then… they'll eat us."


	3. Three

Three

_Really appreciate all the encouragement and feedback, guys. I haven't written any fanfiction in over a year-and-a-half. It's nice to come back to a supporting and wonderful community. I would like to send a special shout-out to Katarzyna88gb for being so sweet and encouraging me. Enjoy this chapter! _

Holding June close to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, Daryl continued to run after the group. There was an eerie silence between the two. June was replaying the past over and over again in her mind, being that there was no escape of it. It was like she was reliving the same nightmare and she wasn't able to shake herself awake. The blood curdling screams still rang in her ears.

Every few minutes, Daryl would glance down at June's expressionless face. Her eyes were dark and some-what empty. Some part of him wished he could know what she was thinking. Another was thankful that he didn't.

"_They'll eat us…"_

Daryl kept going over what she had said. Was she exaggerating? He didn't think so. After all this girl had been through, there was no chance that she was lying about this, of all things.

Looking up, he saw that everyone in the group was now very far ahead. He cursed at himself for getting so distracted in such a dangerous situation. Suddenly, the ground jumped up at him. From somewhere unknown, Daryl and June were being shot at. He silently thanked whatever God that the shooter was a shitty shot. Holding onto June even tighter, Daryl began to sprint towards the group, who were now climbing the fence. He caught up with them. Everyone except Michonne, Abraham, and Rick were on the opposite side of the wire.

Daryl leaned into Rick and whispered, "She can't climb this…"

The sheriff blinked and stared at Daryl, who was now biting the inside of her lip. He knew that Rick was going to try to convince him to leave the girl there.

"I can do it." A small, nearly silent June managed to say. Daryl looked down at her. She was gazing up at him, her big green eyes widened. "I'm not staying here. I can do it, if this is the only way."

Daryl looked up at Rick, who nodded. "If she says she can do it…"

"You gotta go quick, girl. We don't got much time." Daryl whispered, looking back towards Terminus.

Biting her lip, June slid out of Daryl's arms. She grabbed his hand for support as her feet his the concrete. Immediately, she inhaled sharply. Daryl could see the tears already forming in the corners of her eyes. She nodded and put a foot through the metal fence. It took everything she had not to scream out in pain, knowing that, if she did, Gareth would find the group quicker. With that in mind, she began to climb the fence. June looked down at Daryl when she had finally made it to the top, and gave small, barely noticeable, smile. Putting her foot down, she was grabbed my Glenn and Maggie. Daryl gave a small sigh of relief and began to climb the fence after her.

When he jumped down onto the other side, June had taken to the floor. She looked completely pale. Daryl took a knee next to her. She immediately grabbed his hand and saw that her bottom lip was completely bloody, as she'd been biting it to subdue some of the pain.

Maggie looked down, pressing a hand to Daryl's shoulder. "We have to keep moving."

He nodded reluctantly before scooping up June into his arms once again.

* * *

It seemed like hours that the group had been running. Once in a while, they would stop to catch their breath, only to hear the shouts of the Terminus group in the distance. They continued to run, until they reached a road.

Eugene took out his compass, and pointed down the road. "If we keep going north this way, we'll eventually end up in Washington."

"Washington?" Rick asked, a bit confused.

Abraham looked at him and smirked. "Eugene here has found a cure to all this nonsense. We're trying to get him to Washington to try and put it into action."

Glenn took Maggie's hand, then looked at Rick. "Are we gonna join them?"

Shrugging, Rick looked at Glenn, glancing from the man to his own son. "Why not? We don't really have anywhere to go anymore."

Everyone agreed, and slowly, they began to walk. For miles, there was nothing but a few stray Walkers, until finally, they came across a truck. Rick, Abraham, Eugene, Sasha, and Rosita all climbed inside with Abraham behind the wheel. The rest of the group, climbed into the bed. Daryl still had a now-sleeping June in his arms. They started to drive and Maggie took out a roll of gauze from her bag, handing it to Daryl. He began to bind up her feet carefully, trying not to waken her.

"You don't have to be so careful about it." Michonne mumbled. "She's probably passed out from the pain."

A dark, saddened silence fell over the group in the bed as they all stared at the short-haired girl in Daryl's arms. They had all seen things during these terrible times, but this was something on an entirely different level. Daryl felt a sense of guilt in his stomach. This girl had risked her life just to make sure they all didn't starve. In his eyes, this girl was somewhat of a hero.


	4. Four

Four

_Starting on Saturday, I will be in New York City on a mission trip until the following Saturday. Because of this, I'm trying to dish out as many chapters as I can, as I will not be bringing my computer. Really didn't want to have to take a break this early into the story, but oh well. Please review and message me! I love the encouragement and also just really like to talk to people in the community. _

Eventually, the group found a convenient store along the side of the small road. They had driven about two hours north away from Terminus.

"We should stop." Rosita said to Abraham from passenger seat of the truck. "We need the rest, and we gotta gather up more supplies before we go any farther."

The red-head looked in the rear view mirror at Rick, who nodded in agreement. Slowly, the truck pulled off the road towards the store. Glenn grabbed a knife from Maggie's backpack, getting prepared to kill a few Walkers, then looked at Daryl. June was still asleep in his arms, looking a little less pale than before, but not by much. Daryl glanced over at Glenn, then down at June.

Glenn pressed his lips together and offered his hand. "I can take her."

Immediately, Daryl began to shimmy out of the bed of the truck. "No. I got 'er."

Glenn walked away once Daryl was sitting on the edge of the truck, his feet hanging off the end. He looked down at June. He felt this overwhelming need to protect her, to make sure that she didn't leave his sight. He wasn't sure why this was, but he didn't really care at the moment. He and the entire group owed this woman.

* * *

It had only taken a few moments for the large group to clear out the store of Walkers. They dragged them outside, trying to get rid of the smell of death. Once everyone was inside and settled, Abraham, Glenn, Maggie, Rick, and Carl began working on blocking up the exits. Rosita, Bob, Tara, and Sasha started to collect all the good supplies that they could in the store and organizing it. Daryl brought June over to one of the back corners of the store. Michonne laid down a small towel onto the floor that she'd found in the back closet.

As Daryl slowly laid the girl onto the floor, he could see her eyes begin to open. They seemed lost and scared, and she reached out for something. He gave her his hand and the fear faded from her eyes. Slowly, they closed again. Daryl held her hand for three hours as she slept. He drifted in and out of a dream world, and each time he woke up, he would make sure that his palm was still pressed tightly against hers. Finally, June's eyes opened wide.

"W-wha…?" She mumbled, pressing her hand her forehead. The one that had been holding Daryl's gripped onto his.

Rolling over, he nodded. "Hey."

She squinted and looked up at him. Quickly, she yanked her hand away and began to sit up. "Y-you're one of them, right? One of the people who helped me…?"

"Yeah." Daryl nodded slowly. "There're more of 'em around here. Everyone's asleep though, so they'll have to make their introductions later."

June kept her distance from the man as she spoke. "Why did y'all help me?"

There was so much force in the question, and a hint of anger. It confused Daryl. He'd just carried this girl for a good few miles and this was the thanks he was getting? Shrugging, he looked away from her sharp gaze.

"You helped us. These people… they don't just let shit like that go." He looked over at a sleeping Rick, and an on-guard Glenn. "We found you. Couldn't just leave you in that room… like that."

"You should of." She spat at him, her gaze narrowing. She was so angry at him, the man who practically saved her life. "You should have just left me there."

Daryl blinked back in surprise at her words. "Well we didn't… and you don't have to be such a goddamn bitch about it."

He pushed himself up off the floor. Not bothering to look back at battered and angry girl behind him, Daryl went over to Michonne on the other side of the store and sat down next to her.

"She's pissed." He mumbled to the woman.

Michonne sat up a bit and looked over at him. "What?"

"June. She's pissed off that we helped her, that we got her out of Terminus." He wiped a hand over his face in frustration.

"Why?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Daryl spoke through his teeth.

Michonne hadn't ever seen Daryl angry. She wasn't even sure it had been possible until now. And it was over someone that he barely even knew. Daryl had started to get attached to this girl who hadn't even known his name until two minutes ago.

Michonne smirked a bit. Daryl glanced over at her. "What? Why're you smilin'?"

"Daryl, she just woke up in a strange place with people she's never met before. Just give her some time to adjust, ok?" She laughed a bit and looked back over at him. "Besides, you're a big ole teddy bear. She can't hate you for too long."

* * *

As soon as dusk appeared through the cracks in the windows, Rosita began to dish out the small amount of food to everyone in the store. She walked around, handing out crackers and cans between small groups, until she got to June. The girl had been sitting in the corner in the back of the store for what seemed like hours, not talking to anyone, wrapped up in the small towel that had been laid down underneath her earlier. Her eyes wandered, staring at nothing. Rosita was about to offer her food until Daryl grabbed her shoulder.

"Let me." He mumbled. Rosita shrugged and handed him a roll of crackers and a small can of green beans and walked off.

Slowly, Daryl sank down onto the floor next to the girl. She didn't even turn to look at him as he offered her the crackers. Shaking her head, Daryl shrugged and tore open the bag. He pulled his knife out of his back pocket and began to work at the can of beans while simultaneously shoving three crackers into his mouth.

"Why didn't you just let me die?" She whispered to him. Reluctantly, her gaze went to him.

Daryl stared at her. "We couldn't just leave you there…"

"Do you know what they're going to do if they find us? It's worse than you could possibly imagine."

Daryl watched as she bit the inside of her lip. She was trying to fight back the tears in the corners of her eyes, daring them to fall down her cheeks. Now he understood why she'd been so mean to him before; she was terrified of what might possibly come. Quickly, June looked away, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well," Daryl started carefully. "We won't let 'em find us, then. Look… I know you don't trust me, but I can promise you that I won't let 'em hurt you."

It felt like ages before June slowly turned her head to look at Daryl again.

She swallowed roughly. "Can I… Can I have some of that?"

She motioned to now-open can of green beans in Daryl's hand. He looked from the can, back to her, and managed a small smile, handing it to her. He watched as she downed half the can.

"Thanks."

Although she didn't say it, Daryl knew she wasn't just thanking him for the beans.


	5. Five

Five

_Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. The past month has been extremely hectic. I start school in two weeks. Super excited. I really am. I promise._

Darkness fell over the tiny convenient store fast that night. Everyone capable had been taking turns keeping watch, and now it was Daryl's turn. He looked over at a now-sleeping June and managed a small laugh. She seemed less angry at him now that she was completely unconscious, and he liked it like that. For the past two hours, Daryl had been sitting with the girl, trying to get her to like him, or at least talk to him. It hadn't been going as planned.

It was about an hour into Daryl's watch. He'd walked around the tiny store multiple times now, making sure all the windows and doors were tightly shut and secure. They'd lost so many people so far. They didn't need to lose anymore. Sighing, Daryl sank down onto the floor, his head pressed firmly against the wall. First Merle, now Beth. He couldn't keep anyone safe. Why did Rick, Michonne, Carl… Why did any of them trust him with their lives? Daryl couldn't help the terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach just thinking about what would happen if he lost any of these people. He would surely be a failure if he couldn't keep them safe now. Sighing, he pushed himself up again and continued to walk around the store.

Strolling around the isle where June lay, he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed tightly, as her small hands were balled up into fists. She was twitching every so often and quietly whispering something that Daryl couldn't quite make out. Suddenly, she began to scream.

"NO! NO PLEASE!" Daryl bent down next to her, trying to shake her awake.

"June. June, wake up! You're just having a bad dream!" He yelled gruffly.

Her eyes opened frantically and she clutched the front of Daryl's shirt. Wide-eyed with fear, June stared at Daryl for what seemed like an eternity, and slowly, tears began to roll down her cheeks as the room filled with silence.

"Something happened. At Terminus. Something that none of you… know." She whispered softly.

Looking away from him, her fingers still tangled up in his shirt, June shook her head as she thought about the terrible things she'd ensued.

"Please," Daryl grabbed her hands. "Tell me. We can… try to help you."

June managed a laugh, her gaze still glued to the floor. "No one can help what's already been done."

Her eyes trailed up to his. He was pleading silently with her now. Nodding, June sighed. "We came to Terminus what seemed like ages ago. We'd just lost… so many in our group. A herd came and took out nearly half of us. We were completely lost. Gareth had found us on the train tracks. I was throwing up because of the dehydration. He carried me all the way there, my group following behind. We got to Terminus and… it was like a dream. They took us in, fed us, gave us new clothes. I woke up and my brother was smiling. I hadn't seen him smile in months. The people there put us to work, making baskets and cooking meat. Gareth and I… were really, really close. We had started living again.

"Then, one day, Gareth said that he had a surprise for me. He brought me into that room that you had found me in, and there was my family, tied up, kneeling in front of a huge feeding post. Gareth tied me up, sat me down in a chair, and slit their throats in front of me. My brother… was the only one I didn't watch die. They said that we'd already eaten him the night before. They started cutting them up, and taking the meat off of them. Gareth whipped me so many times, I lost track. He burned me with cigarettes and… cut me.

"They cooked them that night. At first, they were only making me watch as they ate in front of me. But Gareth had said how 'inhumane' it was to not feed me and…" Suddenly, June was crying in Daryl's arms, her head buried in his shoulder.

She sobbed the rest of the night and into the morning, until there were no tears left in her. Daryl wasn't sure if he was grateful that she'd told him, or scared shitless. He was not going to let those sick people find her. He promised her that.


End file.
